parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Madagascar (Davidchannel Version)
Davidchannel's Movie-spoofs of Dreamworks' 2005 CGI Animated film Madagascar. Cast *Alex the Lion - Simba (The Lion King) *Marty the Zebra - Khumba the Zebra (Khumba) *Melman the Giraffe - Shingo (The Lion Guard) *Gloria the Hippo - Harriet Hippo (Cyberchase) *King Julien - Surly (The Nut Job) *Maurice - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Mort - Mungo (Jungle Cubs) *Skipper - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Kowalski - Zazu (The Lion King) *Rico - Lucky (The Jungle Book 2) *Private - Jeremy (The Secret of NIMH) *Mason and Phill - King Louie and Flunkey Monkey (The Jungle Book) *Nana the Old Lady - Cruella De Vil (101 Dalmatians; 1961) *The Foosas - Hyenas (The Lion King) Other Cast * Police Horse - Buck (Home on the Range) * Police Officer - Officer Earl (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) * Panicky Man on Subway - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) * News Reporter - Chloe Talbot (The Simpsons) * Spider - Legs the Spider (Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School) * Lemurs - Various Squirrels in Animated Movies * Willie - Grayson (The Nut Job) Scenes Index: # Madagascar (Davidchannel's Version) (2005) Part 1 - Opening Credits/Khumba's Dream # Madagascar (Davidchannel's Version) (2005) Part 2 - The Birds # Madagascar (Davidchannel's Version) (2005) Part 3 - Khumba's Birthday # Madagascar (Davidchannel's Version) (2005) Part 4 - The Talk of the Wild # Madagascar (Davidchannel's Version) (2005) Part 5 - Grand Central Station # Madagascar (Davidchannel's Version) (2005) Part 6 - The Boat to Kenya # Madagascar (Davidchannel's Version) (2005) Part 7 - Madagascar # Madagascar (Davidchannel's Version) (2005) Part 8 - Checking into the Zoo # Madagascar (Davidchannel's Version) (2005) Part 9 - The Locals # Madagascar (Davidchannel's Version) (2005) Part 10 - Last Will # Madagascar (Davidchannel's Version) (2005) Part 11 - The King # Madagascar (Davidchannel's Version) (2005) Part 12 - Khumba's Beach House # Madagascar (Davidchannel's Version) (2005) Part 13 - Kidnapped # Madagascar (Davidchannel's Version) (2005) Part 14 - Simba Beigns to Lose it # Madagascar (Davidchannel's Version) (2005) Part 15 - The Wild # Madagascar (Davidchannel's Version) (2005) Part 16 - The Hyenas # Madagascar (Davidchannel's Version) (2005) Part 17 - A Snack for Simba # Madagascar (Davidchannel's Version) (2005) Part 18 - The Boat # Madagascar (Davidchannel's Version) (2005) Part 19 - End Credits Movie Used: * Madagascar (2005) Clips of Movies/TV Shows Used: * The Lion King (1994) * The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride * The Lion King 1 1/2 (2004) * The Lion Guard * Khumba * Cyberchase * The Nut Job * The Nut Job 2 * Winnie the Pooh Franchise * Jungle Cubs * Looney Tunes * The Looney Tunes Show * Wabbit: A Looney Tunes Production * Space Jam * Looney Tunes: Back in Action * Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue * The Jungle Book 2 (2003) * The Secret of NIMH (1982) * The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue (1998) * The Jungle Book (1967) * Jungle Cubs: Born to be Wild (Cutscenes) * The Jungle Book: Rhtym Groove * 101 Dalmatians (1961) * 101 Dalmatians (TV Series; 1997-1998) * 101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure * Home on the Range * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (TV Series) * The Simpsons * Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School Gallery: Simba.jpg|Adult Simba (Animated) as Alex the Lion Khumba.jpg|Khumba the Zebra as Marty the Zebra Shingo TLG.png|Shingo the Giraffe Digit, Harriet Hippo and Matt .jpg|Harriet Hippo as Gloria the Hippo Surly 23.png|Surly as King Julien Profile - Rabbit.png|Rabbit (Animated) as Maurice Mungo the Mongoose.jpg|Mungo the Moongose as Mort Daffy-duck-space-jam-89.jpg|Daffy Duck as Skipper TLG Zazu.png|Zazu (Animated) as Kowalski Lucky the Vulture.jpg|Lucky the Vulture as Rico Jeremy in The Secret of NIMH 2 Timmy to the Rescue.jpg|Jeremy as Private Profile - King Louie.jpg|King Louie (Animated) Flunkeypepromo.png|and Flunkey Monkey as Mason and Phil Profile - Cruella.png|Cruella de Vil as Nana the Old Lady THEHYENAS.png|Hyenas as The Foosas Buck strong.png|Buck as Police Horse Officer Earl Devereaux in Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs.jpg|Officer Earl as Police Officer Homer-simpson-the-simpsons-movie-2 36.jpg|Homer Simpson as Panicky Man on Subway Chloe_Talbot_2.jpg|Chloe Talbot as News Reporter Legs the Spider.png|Legs the Spider as Spider dage1yo-695fa98d-93bb-4997-be76-6ed42485f6c2.jpg|Various Squirrels in Animated Movies as Lemurs Grayson in The Nut Job.jpg|Grayson as Willie See Also * Madagascar 2: Escape to Africa (Davidchannel Version) (Following) Category:Davidchannel Category:Madagascar Movie Spoofs Category:Madagascar Movie Spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Davidchannel Dreamworks Movie-Spoofs Category:Madagascar Series